Two is Better than One  longer version
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: It has been 2 years since Shego's disappearance and while Kim is left to wonder why, the reason for it all becomes quite clear when she is saved by a black and green furred wolf. Requested by milstead1988 KiGo
1. Chapter 1

**Requested and based on the one-shot story by milstead1988. The request was to write the same story but longer as in more chapters. So here is chapter one for you all. I hope I'm close enough to the original story. Credit for the one-shot and idea goes to milstead1988!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Two is Better than One; longer version. **

It had already been two years since she had left. She didn't leave without a reason, on the contrary. She believed she had become an even bigger danger than she already had been, a less controlled danger even. With her plasma powers and healing abilities she never really fit in. Though now, if her secret came out, she'd really be the outcast. Not that she cared, she had already lived her life as outcast, as villain and master thief, it hadn't been that bad. Up until one night when everything went wrong. It had been the night after the diablo bots and after their defeat she had retreated into a nearby forest. Out of the blue she got attacked by a rather large wolf. Despite being the woman she was she got bitten by the wolf during the heavy encounter with the animal. It ended up being killed while her arm bled and stung heavily. The wounds healed up normally and she even got a rabies shot at the hospital, fearing she might've caught a disease.

After a little while all that was left of the attack were small dots on her arm where the teeth had sunk themselves into her flesh. She had felt stronger and somehow less controlled after the encounter. She had also felt more connected with the forest and her senses had seemed to improved but she thought nothing of it. Though during the first full moon she realized something was very wrong. She had been in the park in Middleton during night. Her body started tingling; her once injured arm stung the most. She grew fury paws; her body grew and black fur spread across it. It was the first night she turned into a werewolf and it was the hardest night she had ever had. The thirst for flesh and the almost uncontrollable urge to attack an innocent person had become too much for her and so she left.

This happened over 2 years ago and now she was finally ready to go back to the world of the living. She had trained herself, she could now summon her animal side whenever she wanted and even though turning back was still a bit hard she controlled that a lot better as well. It was finally time to return to the place she really called home. Despite the fact it held many bad memories she controlled herself. It couldn't be called a happy homecoming cause the moment she showed her face at the airport a swat team immediately moved in.

"Move men! Our target is getting away!" The leader yelled as his team went to chase Shego down. They opened fire and a bullet barely grazed her side, this however still caused her to growl but she kept on running. Somewhere near a park she suddenly recognized where she was. The memory of her first transformation hit her like a sledgehammer. While the swat team was still hunting her down along with the memory of her first transformation she suddenly couldn't control herself no longer. Whilst running she transformed, her legs bending and fur spreading across her body. Her face turned into a muzzle and once the transformation was completed she started running faster than ever. Moving on all fours she raced off, shaking off the swat team as she headed for a somewhat more forest-like part of the park. She hid herself in the bushes and watched how the swat team finally gave up.

Sighing, even in her wolf-form, she started looking for a way to get home. She was sure they had seen her in her wolf-form now, so she was no longer safe.

Luckily it would take them a very long time to find her. She wasn't called master of stealth for no reason. She fondly remembered the moments Drakken had told her that Ninjas made more sound than she did. While she was both remembering and regretting things she had done in her past it softly started to rain. Despite it being summer the night held warmth and both cold in the small droplets that fell upon her. Even with fur it caused her to shiver a bit, a clear sign that she really needed to go home. She left for the exit of the park, which had left such a bad memory in her mind, not knowing that since then times had changed and so had Kim.

Even after those years she still thought about the girl, already picturing her as a happily married woman with a small kid. It made her blood boil; she couldn't believe one person could make her feel like such a mess. Even after her training she had difficulty controlling her animal side when it came to thoughts about Kim Possible.

Moving slowly and softly she moved out of the bushes, still in her animal form. The night was chilly but the sky was clear as ever.

Though as she headed for the exit of the dark and empty park she heard a scream of pain. A scream that, to her, seemed all too familiar. There was laughter from men and she heard one faintly ask what they were going to do with the girl. Her ears flattened against her head, sensing that something was incredibly wrong. She headed for the sound, hearing the other man reply and the sound of a belt being loosened followed it. Her wolf eyes widened for a second when she realized what was going to happen if she didn't step in quickly. But because of the strong emotions she felt she could no longer turn back at that point. Deciding she had to save the girl she went for it in her wolf-form.

She jumped out of the bushes and growled softly to catch the men's attention. It worked, they immediately turned around and she looked past them, seeing Kim Possible, her one love lying on the floor, blood trickling to the floor. The men had clearly injured her.

"What the fuck is that?" One of the men asked while she kept her eyes on Kim.

Kim seemed to be looking back at her with an unreadable look in her wide eyes. On closer inspection she finally realized she was looking at a wolf. Its fur was black and it's belly and throat were white greenish. It stepped into the light of the park lamp and the wolf had its ear flattened against its head. Its head lowered slightly and it immediately started growling louder, teeth bare as its amber eyes locked on the three men.

"Shoo! Go away!" A man started yelling at the wolf. The others joined, trying to shoo her away by yelling at her. This only pissed her off even more and she started snarling and growling even more. Out of nowhere she launched herself towards the three men and when she hit the ground she came to a stop over Kim. This gave the red head the opportunity to take a good look and she realized the wolf wasn't male, due to the lack of visible sex organs.

The wolf above her growled loudly and her fur bristled as she did so.

She felt angrier then ever before as she looked at the three men whom had tried to hurt her Kimmie. Her plasma ignited, covering her paws and surprising both Kim and the three men standing across from her. The green flames moved across her back and front paws and left burning paw prints in the ground as she started walking towards the men. She walked slowly, still growling, her teeth still bare as she closed in on the men.

Kim groaned feeling the hit to her head sting as it finally took effect. She closed her eyes, no longer being able to take the pain while blood continued to trickle out of the wound. All she could hear was the sound of blood curdling screams, snapping bones and teeth ripping into flesh.

As she tore the men apart she threw them around a little, causing arms to pop off as well as other limbs. They hit the ground, landing in a puddle of blood causing a squishing sound. This went on for another minute until she was finally satisfied she had completely demolished the men who wanted to do the same to her princess. Her plasma died out and she turned her body to look at Kim.

The girl had her eyes closed but wasn't unconscious just yet. Suddenly she felt a cold wet nose bump against her cheek, followed by soft wet strokes of a cold tongue. With each lick she heard a sharp intake of breath. She finally looked up to face the black furred wolf. The wolf's amber colored eyes held a certain emotion as it nuzzled her, whimpering slightly every single time it nuzzled Kim.

Finally it backed up slowly and it watched Kim's eyes close again. She finally managed to transform back into her human form, having taken care of the anger she had felt just minutes ago. Her fur disappeared and her amber eyes turned an emerald green again. Despite no longer being fully dressed she still bent over to pick Kim up.

"I'm here, you're safe now princess." She spoke as she picked the girl up. Kim went unconscious, even though she recognized that voice out of thousands. The black-haired woman took off with the red head, feeling they were safe.

Though that feeling wasn't completely true. The moment she had arrived three fully camouflaged men had been keeping their eyes on her. They lay in a thick brush nearly 50 yards away. They had watched the wolf rip the other men apart and had seen her turn back into a woman as well. As she walked off with Kim in her arms the command was given to follow her and find her home. This all went unnoticed by her as she hurried herself home, never slowing down. Her grip on Kim stronger than ever.

* * *

_Well... this was chapter one, I hope it's close to the one-shot and close to the expectation for the request. A werewolf story, it had to come someday, especially after I wrote that vampire story. I'll use a lot from the one-shot of course but the chapters will be a bit shorter with of course some more information. A bit more about how Shego got attacked and a bit more focus on the KiGo relationship along with the reasons and adventures they will go through because of the men who captured Shego in the one-shot. _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_

_Ps. Sorry for grammar mistakes and whatnot. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the request to make two is better than one a longer story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two is Better than One;longer version 2**

Silently and gently she put the wounded girl down on her bed. She walked off and returned, fully clothed with a few medical supplies. She remained quiet as she sat down on the edge next to Kim. She cleaned the girl's wounds and eventually placed a wet cloth upon her head. She was still unconscious which for some reason Shego was partially glad with. She put the medical supplies away and pulled the covers up, making sure Kim was warm. Just in case she lit the fireplace, using her plasma to ignite the flames. She left the room, knowing Kim would be hungry if she woke up.

She set to make dinner, standing at the stove and preparing a meal. The scent filled the small house and even though she had lived off of meat and blood mostly she had to admit she wanted some normal food. It took another 20 minutes before she finally heard Kim stirring in the other room. Her lips curled upwards slightly at the sound of the girl waking up.

Kim shot up in a soft bed, her green eyes darting around the room. The sudden movement hadn't been such a good idea. She immediately placed her hand against her head, wincing as she felt the pain shoot through her head. She closed her eyes again and tipped her head back, trying to banish the pain. She moved her hand and was surprised to find a wet cloth on her head. Curiously she pulled it off of her head, seeing that it was covered in blood. She folded it and put it aside, seeing the medical supplies on the nightstand. This caused her to reach back and touch the back of her head. She immediately winced again, feeling the cut sting in protest though it had long stopped bleeding.

She looked around the room, her eyes falling upon the lightly crackling fire in the fireplace. The warmth of the fire spread through the entire room, warming her completely. She pushed the covers off of her and got to her feet, careful not the hurry herself. She knew her head would protest in pain if she did. She walked around the bed and came across a mirror. She looked at the reflection of her own body, checking if no other bruises were visible. As she did so a delicious aroma filled her senses, making her mouth water instantly. She turned and frowned slightly when she noticed the room didn't have a door. Shrugging slightly she walked through it, letting her nose take the lead. The house seemed relatively clean though it missed some decorations, giving it a somewhat abandoned feeling. Her nose led her straight into the kitchen and she came to a sudden stop when she saw a black-haired woman standing at the stove, cooking.

"Long time pumpkin." The woman spoke softly, using a nickname Kim hadn't heard in years.

"Shego?" Kim questioned her eyes still upon the woman's frame.

"Yep." The woman replied turning to face the red head.

A large smile spread itself across Kim's features as she looked at the green woman. Without even realizing it she was suddenly led straight to the woman. In a matter of seconds she had her arms wrapped around the older woman whilst tears of joy flowed freely as she finally held her lost love. She clutched onto the woman almost desperately as did Shego and they remained in this position for several seconds. Kim broke the embrace though it didn't remain unbroken as she quickly kissed the woman in her arms. She broke the kiss and stroked the sides of Shego's face as she looked into those emerald green eyes. She couldn't help but smile as she held the woman she had lost for so many years.

"I've missed you, so so much." Kim said softly as she breathed in Shego's scent. She had noticed something; Shego's scent had changed since the last time she held her close. Her scent used to be a mixture of lavender and vanilla, now her scent was a mixture of fresh cut grass and ozone.

"And I have missed you," Shego cooed lovingly as she brought her hands up and stroked Kim's face. "Are you hungry?" Shego asked, looking into her eyes.

Kim nodded and Shego smiled as she turned back to the stove and took the skillet off of the stove. She placed the sizzling meat and vegetables on the table and motioned for Kim to sit. She reached up and took down two plates, some cutlery and placed them on the table as well. Kim looked at the meat in the skillet and looked at Shego who told her it was venison. Kim looked down at the deer meat and thought it would be interesting to try.

"Thank you," Kim said and she watched Shego's eyebrow rise. "For the food and for saving me tonight." She added as she looked at Shego while she ate.

"How do you know I saved you?" Shego asked looking up at the red head.

"The green tinge to the white underbelly and the plasma paw prints. What happened to you that made you turn into a wolf?" Kim asked and she took a sip of water Shego had given her.

"That night after the Diablo bots, I got attacked by a wolf. Next full moon I changed and I realized I had a curse." Shego said dropping her head in slight sorrow.

"It's not a curse Shego," Kim said and she reached out for the woman's hand. "It's a gift and you can use it for good, like you did this night." She finished and Shego's head snapped up immediately. She pulled her hand back angrily.

"Does THIS LOOK like a FUCKING GIFT?" Shego practically roared and she kicked her chair back.

Kim watched, in shock and amazement, as the wolf busted forth from Shego's chest and landed on its paws. She immediately stood up and looked into the amber eyes of the black furred animal. The beast stared at her as she slowly closed the distance between them, her eyes never leaving it. She slowly reached her hand out to the wolf but it backed up and bared its teeth at her. Kim ignored the display and she stepped towards the animal again. She watched how it activated its plasma and how it wrapped around the paws of Shego's wolf form.

The wolf snarled and barked at her as she kept advancing on her, her eyes still fixed upon the wolf.

"Shego, you won't hurt me because you love me, like I love you." Kim said in a gentle tone as she kept approaching the wolf. Hearing those words calmed Shego's wolf form down just enough. Finally Kim reached out again and this time Shego didn't back away from her. She reached for the wolf and her hand fell upon the soft black fur on top of Shego's head. She petted her softly, dragging her hand down to Shego's thick muscular neck. With each stroke of her hand the wolf nuzzled its nose into Kim as she moved her hands. Kim watched as her hands moved across the black fur and as she did slowly but sure Shego turned back into her nude human form.

"No one has ever done that." Shego said as she fell to her knees.

"It's because I've always loved you and I know you love me too." Kim murmured as she dropped to her own knees and wrapped her arms around Shego's nude form. They sat still for a few moments until Kim was sure Shego had calmed down completely. She pulled back slightly and despite being nude Shego pulled back as well.

"You can't stay with me, you'll have to leave me tomorrow." She suddenly said and she let a few tears escape against her will.

"Why?" Kim asked in a shocked tone, her eyes wide as she practically sagged to the ground again.

"It's not safe for you, I'll always stop myself from hurting you but they are hunting me." She said as she looked at the shocked red head.

"Who?" The red head asked as she reached out and stroked the side of Shego's face again. The woman looked away, pulling her face away from the loving hand. She didn't know how long they would have before they would come and get her. She didn't want to risk it all; she didn't want Kim to get hurt like tonight. Though she knew, even though she didn't want to, she had to tell the red head about what was going on. So in a moment of weakness she told the girl almost everything. She told her about the men who had been chasing her for months because of what she was. She told her that they wanted to catch her and sell her for anyone who had need for a werewolf. Though werewolves, according to Shego, never survived the moment they got sold to someone. She also described how they used to capture normal wolves aside from werewolves. But what was most important was the fact that they already knew where she lived. She tried to make it extra clear that they weren't safe if they stayed in the abandoned house.

"That's horrible!" Kim gasped as Shego finished her story, and she watched said woman nod sadly, knowing it was inhuman what they did. "I can't believe they treat werewolves like that! Or even normal wolves, I didn't even know there were more werewolves out there." She said thoughtfully.

"Well they don't exactly stand out but the moment you're a werewolf you can tell who is one and who isn't. They have a distinctive smell and way of moving." Shego explained. "I don't know how long werewolves will be around though. They're strong but even werewolves need help. I still have my plasma and I'm having a hard time staying out of their grasp. That's why you have to leave tomorrow, they're dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you." Shego said, her eyes falling upon Kim.

Said girl shook her head, not wanting to accept Shego's words.

"They might be dangerous but I'll take my chances, I'm Kim Possible. I might not be into saving the world anymore but I can still kick ass." She said stubbornly but Shego would have none of it. She shot to her feet and Kim quickly followed her.

"No, they're dangerous, it doesn't matter if you can defend yourself, you have to leave me tomorrow." She said firmly and she pulled the girl into her arms gently. She looked into Kim's eyes, making sure the red head understood the seriousness of the situation. Though she wasn't quite sure if the girl's stubbornness could be overruled with sense of reason at the moment. "All I want is for you to stay unharmed." She added in a serious tone.

Finally Kim smiled and she wrapped her arms around Shego in return. She gave the woman a soft kiss and pulled back. They locked eyes and Kim took in deep breath.

"If I have to leave tomorrow we better make the night count." She said and with that she captured Shego's lips again, making it impossible for the woman to protest. With some difficulty they finally managed to reach the bed. Kim was going to make sure they would make the night count, even if it was the last thing she could do.

* * *

_So it's clear that Shego is a werewolf, I'll tell you in somewhat more details how it all happened, that will happen in the next chapter. BUUUUT they first have to make the night count! that will be the next chapter so I hope you'll stick around! _

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't freaking believe it! My account let me upload the chapter! WHOA! I'm happy and sooo sooo sorry that I couldn't upload anything, I know, i couldn't do much about it but it feels really bad to disappoint the readers... so here is chapter 3 of two is better than one, the long version.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two is Better than One; Longer version 3**

When they finally hit said bed they were both already completely undressed. Somehow during their walk Kim had managed to undress herself, her lips quickly returning to Shego's, the moment her shirt had come off. Shego lay Kim down gently and rubbed her hands down the girl's soft body. Her head was placed in the crook of Kim's neck and she inhaled the girl's scent. It was all too intoxicating for her. She moved back to Kim's lips after placing kisses along her jaw, their lips met again and Shego moved her hands along the red head's hips.

She moved back up the girl's jaw and nipped at her earlobe, making her moan softly. With each nip Kim gasped softly and it sounded like music to Shego's ears. Just by the skin to skin contact the red head's nipples hardened. She moved her hips against Kim, rubbing her clit against hers. They moaned into each other's mouth as Kim matched Shego's thrusts. Never could they have imagined such pleasure as their juices mixed with every single thrust. With a sudden need to overpower the woman above her, Kim flipped their positions, ending up on top. She looked down at Shego, grinning shyly as their gazes locked.

The former villain couldn't take it anymore and suddenly reached up; she pulled Kim hard against her. They both moaned and Shego closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure run down her spine. She closed her eyes as one of them turned into the amber split pupil eyes of the wolf inside of her. The pleasure was nearly too much and she fought hard to suppress an animal like growl that was building up deep within her.

Kim decided to take charge and slowly kissed her way down Shego's body. She moved her tongue across the erect nipples of the pale woman, making her hiss softly. Her journey continued south as her tongue and lips left a wet trail towards Shego's navel and beyond. She inhaled her softly, loving the smell of the turned on woman beneath her. She inched closer and felt Shego's finger tangle in her hair the moment her tongue touched her clit. Her tongue moved down the entire length before moving up again. She locked her lips around the small bundle of nerves and gave it a harsh suck, making Shego moan just a tad louder.

Finally giving in she inched two fingers inside the wolf's warmth, feeling the insides immediately clamp down on her digits. Her lips remained locked around Shego's clit as her fingers started thrusting in and out at a slow pace. The more Shego moaned and groaned, the harder Kim's thrusts became. Her fingers moved in deeply, making the she-wolf practically howl at the pleasure. She added a third finger and curled the 3 inwards, hitting the infamous G-spot. With a final harsh flick of the tongue against Shego's clit the woman cried out. Her orgasm wrecked through her body, her fingers tightened in Kim's hair. All the while said red head licked at her lover's juices, completely cleaning her while she helped her come down from her orgasm.

Shego's harsh breathing stopped and within seconds she had the positions turned around again. She pushed herself completely against Kim, making sure they were touching from head to toe. Kim looked up into Shego's eyes, seeing that one of her eyes was amber with a slit pupil. It didn't frighten her though, it intrigued her and for some reason it made her want Shego more.

Her hands slid down the younger girl's legs and she parted Kim's legs at her knees. She looked at Kim and felt both of her eyes turn amber. She finally looked down at Kim's spread legs and with both amber eyes fixed on the girl she slid down between them.

She placed her hands on the insides of Kim's thighs and slowly moved in. Kim gasped loudly as Shego's tongue moved across her wet slit. She too reached out and tangled her hands in those black locks tightly. She moaned louder as she felt that wonderful tongue move around her wetness, going up and down the entire length before entering her clenching channel.

She moaned, squirmed and moved with every single flick of Shego's tongue, her knuckles white as her hands tightened around Shego's hair. A loud gasp escaped her as Shego lifted her lower half, her mouth never leaving her clit. Her tongue moved deeply inside Kim's wet insides, pleasuring her with everything she had. The quick flicks against her clit and the movements deep inside of her made her come a lot sooner than she would've wanted. She moaned out Shego's name and her juices spilled into the woman's mouth. Satisfied that her little red head had come she pulled back and lowered her to the bed. She leaned her head back, trembling slightly as she let out a sigh.

Kim looked up at her lover, watching in amazement how her eyes turned into that familiar emerald green again. She quickly sat up and moved her arms around Shego's trembling form. She kissed her softly, soothing her as she lowered them back to the bed and wrapped her arms around the trembling form of her lover. They lay like that for several minutes, until Kim was sure Shego had gained control over herself again.

She moved her lips to the woman's ear and kissed it softly.

"I'm not going to leave you."

"But Princess…" Kim placed her finger against Shego's lips, silencing her immediately.

"I'm never going to leave you and you know why? Because we can do this together, I know we can." She whispered into Shego's ear in a lovingly way.

"It won't be safe for you, you know that right?" Shego questioned softly. Kim nodded slightly and placed a chaste kiss upon Shego's lips. She nuzzled closer to the red head and smiled as she inhaled the girl's scent again.

"I'll take my chances." Kim finally said and she tightened her grip around Shego's body. Her lips found the wolf's neck and she suckled on the skin softly, making said woman groan slightly.

"Not satisfied yet?" Shego questioned softly and Kim shook her head.

"I want to taste you again." She murmured in reply and before Shego knew it she was on her back, her legs spread. Kim had already slid down and her mouth fastened upon the wolf's throbbing clit again. Her tongue sneaked deeply into her channel, making Shego's eyes turn amber again instantly.

"K-Kimmieeeeee." Shego groaned out as she suppressed the wolf inside of her. She bit her lower lip, her fingers gripping the sheets tightly. The girl was quite persistent, her tongue still moving as she held the woman down by the hips. The wolf was about to go crazy from pleasure, she could barely suppress herself as she moaned and damn near screamed in pleasure. The steady thrusts of Kim's rough tongue brought her higher and higher until…

"KIM!" She finally shouted as her body came crashing down on the bed. Said girl reduced her licks as she rode out Shego's orgasm. Satisfied with the result she pulled back and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She crawled up Shego's body and kissed her deeply, forcing her to taste herself.

She pulled back with a gasp and looked into those amber eyes.

"I love you." She simply stated as she looked down at Shego's pale-green panting and sweaty body. A smile cracked across the pale woman and finally Kim settled down again. They held onto each other and eventually fell asleep. Kim had a tight grip around her new lover but Shego didn't mind. She held the red head with equal strength, maybe even more as she fell asleep to the sound of her beating heart.

She never thought that she'd fell such happiness again. After she had turned into a wolf she had roamed around, all alone, for quite some time. Maybe it had been destined to meet Kimmie again but she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was the fact that she was happy to see Kim again. If it were up to her she'd never leave this happy place again.

It was around 3 in the morning and Kim clutched Shego tightly as they slept beneath the covers. Shego's eyes suddenly shot open to reveal two amber orbs searching the room frantically. She sniffed the air slightly and picked up a scent she feared would come around when Kim was with her. She had brought the girl into a dangerous situation and she didn't want her to be harmed at all.

So within seconds she sat up, waking Kim in the process of her violent movements. Kim was about to say something when Shego shot down and placed her hand over her mouth.

"Sst don't say a thing." Shego whispered and Kim nodded slightly. She moved her hand and leaned in, placing a soft kiss upon her girl's lips. Her eyes moved to the bedroom window and then to the bedroom door. She waited for anything to happen and before she could make another move an explosion was heard from the other side of the house.

Ten well-armed and highly organized men busted into the house. Somewhere throughout the house they heard a man give out orders.

"Catch the wolf alive!" He shouted to his men.

Shego instantly pushed the nude Kim off of the bed, grabbed the covers from the bed and wrapped the girl in them. She looked into her eyes as she fought back the transformation fighting to come forth and defend Kim.

"I love you, stay here." She whispered and she placed another kiss on the girl's lips. Covered up in only Shego's bedcovers Kim watched her lover with a somewhat frightened look in her eyes. "I'll come back for you, I promise princess." She said and she tried to leave but Kim held her hand, stopping her. She pulled Shego back and gave her another long hard kiss before she finally let her hand go.

"It'll be alright." Shego said and Kim watched her lover disappear into the darkness of the apartment. Fearing that her lover might get hurt or worse… killed.

* * *

_Well if you read the short version you'll see that I kept it fairly the same =) Hope it doesn't disappoint... _

_NOW! will Shego get hurt? Maybe.. Will she die? Probably not. _

_Stick around for part 4 (if my account doesn't crash again)_

_Yours truly,_

_WPJ_


End file.
